Yamato 'Matt' Ishida
Yamato "Matt" Ishida is one of the main protagonists in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is a DigiDestined, partnered with Gabumon, and the bearer of the Crest of Friendship. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Ishida is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA), where he is the current UCA World Heavyweight Champion in his first reign, and WCW: Showdown. Yamato, along with the other DigiDestineds, has worked in multiple companies. During that time, he's also involved in the infamous Digimon-Pokémon War. Background * Series: Digimon Adventure/Adventure 02 * Species: Human * Age: 11 (Adventure); 14 (02); 39? (02 Finale); 21 (FWM) * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 224 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WCW: Showdown, UCA (Formerly) WWE: Animated * Debut: 1998 (WWE: Animated), 2013 (UCA) * Status: Active * Billed from: Odaiba, Japan * Allies: Takeru 'TK' Takaishi (brother), Tai Kamiya (best friend), Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, DigiDestined, Platinum Berlitz (girlfriend) * Rivals: '''Mario, Tom Brady, Danny Phantom, Yusuke Urameshi * '''Twitter: @FriendlyRessurrected Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE WWE: Animated WCW: Showdown Universal Character Association Personality Personal Life Yamato is the older brother of fellow wrestler and Destined Takeru 'TK' Takaishi. He still maintains a good friendship with the other Destined to this day. Ishida is currently in a relationship with Platinum Berlitz of the Pokémon Adventures manga series. In Wrestling While Takeru's style is similar to Jeff Hardy, Yamato's on the other hand is similar to Matt Hardy. Finishing moves * Digivitalizer (Elevated Boston Crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back or neck) * Guitar Suplex (Vertical Suplex Side Slam) – WWE/WCW * Rocker Smash (Spike Brainbuster) Signature moves * 450° Splash * Corner Clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog * Corner Sitout Powerbomb * Dropkick, sometimes to a cornered or a tree-of-woe hung opponent * Enzuigiri * Flying Forearm Smash * Frankensteiner * Hurricanrana * Inverted DDT * Missile Dropkick * Moonsault * Multiple diving variations ** Crossbody ** Elbow Drop, sometimes to the back of a bent-over or kneeling opponent's head ** Leg Drop ** Somersault Neckbreaker * Multiple Suplex variations ** Digital Breakdown (Belly-to-back flipped and dropped into a knee lift) ** Dragon ** Exploder ** Half and Half ** Northern Lights * Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent * Russian Legsweep * Sling Blade * Stinger Splash * Suicide Dive * Tornado DDT Managers Nicknames * "The DigiDestined of Friendship" * "Resurrected" Entrance themes * "Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen (UCA; 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Universal Character Association * UCA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Royal Reckoning (2013) World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE * WWF/E Toon (World) Championship (2 times) * WWE Toon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * WWF Toon European Championship (2 times) * WWF Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) * WWF/E Toon Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Tai Kamiya (4), and Takeru "TK" Takaishi (1) * WWE Triple Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Takeru "TK" Takaishi and Izzy Izumi * King of the Ring (1999) * Money in the Bank (2009) Trivia * Ishida's canon relationship with Sora Takenouchi in Digimon 02 sparked controversy among 02 fans due to their relationship being poorly developed and came from out of nowhere. As a slap to the face, it is confirmed years later by the Director of Digimon Adventure that Yamato and Sora were meant to be a couple starting from Adventure. * Ishida was the first-ever WWE Toon Eurocontinental Champion, holding both Toon Intercontinental and Toon European Titles at the same time. * Ishida is the first wrestler to win UCA Royal Reckoning's Rumble Match at #2. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers